


Nurse Daisuke

by Anatui



Series: Special Delivery Universe [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adulthood, Chef Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Comfort Food, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ichijouji Ken Is Bad at Self-Care, Illnesses, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teacher Ichijouji Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "You're pretty out of it," he said, hooking his arm around Ken's ribs. "Good thing there's no school tomorrow, huh?""I suppose," Ken said, laying his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "You're not going to let me do anything tomorrow, are you?"The bedroom was dark, but Ken liked it that way. He also liked the way Daisuke helped him undress—carefully, tenderly, reverently. Being sick meant he was more delicate than usual, but Daisuke treated him like he was something precious and perfect and wonderful, and Ken closed his eyes to enjoy the rough hands sliding over his body as his clothes were slowly removed."Tomorrow you rest," Daisuke murmured, then pressed a trail of kisses along his bare neck and shoulder. "If you want to be able to teach on Monday, you have to take the time to heal now."ORKen gets the cold from his students, and Daisuke takes a couple days off to take care of him.A companion piece to Special Delivery.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Special Delivery Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	Nurse Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jogresspartners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogresspartners/gifts).



> A big thank you to jogresspartners for helping me pick the prompts for this fic.
> 
>  **[PROMPT #1](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their):** Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.  
>  **[PROMPT #2](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/165309537105/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps):** "I'm not leaving."
> 
> An important note: This is set in the same universe at Special Delivery. It's not a sequel, more a companion piece than anything, and you don't need to have read Special Delivery first, but you'll miss a couple jokes if you don't.
> 
> Also, seriously, this is just pure fluff.

The first sign that something was wrong was the sore throat Friday morning.

Hardly the most worrisome fact, but Ken looked more tired than normal too, even if he didn't complain. Ken never complained anyway. Even years after the Digital World, after several years into their relationship, Ken never complained and he never asked for help.

On the second day, his nose wouldn't stop dripping, and Ken was distinctly glad Saturdays were short school days. That afternoon, he curled up on the couch with Wormmon and fell asleep to soft classical music, a pile of tissues on the floor in front of him.

Which is exactly how Daisuke found them when he and V-mon got home from running the ramen cart at the park.

A fond smile tugged at Daisuke's face, and he sent V-mon up to the bedroom to take a nap of his own. The Digimon was always tired after a long day of work, even if their location at the park didn't get much traffic during the winter season.

Keeping his steps light, Daisuke padded toward the couch and leaned down to pick up the twenty-something tissues on the floor, and when he pulled up, Wormmon had opened his eyes. Daisuke held a finger to his lips, not wanting to wake his boyfriend, and went into the kitchen to dispose of the tissues and prep some miso for when Ken decided to grace him with his presence.

But by the time nine o'clock rolled around, Ken still hadn't woken up—and Wormmon had long ago slipped out of his partner's embrace to join Daisuke in the kitchen for a quiet chat and a snack.

The caterpillar Digimon stared at his partner from the kitchen counter with a worried frown. "How long is he going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it." Daisuke patted him on the head and offered him an easy smile, though he was a little worried too. "He needs the rest to feel better. He probably overexerted himself today."

But Wormmon was right. With how late it was, Ken really needed to eat something before he slept through the night, and Daisuke hated the idea of letting him sleep on the couch instead of their bed.

"You're right, though," he added, pushing away from the counter. "We should wake him up." He offered Wormmon his arm, and the caterpillar climbed up onto his shoulder for the trek into the living room.

Ken had shifted in his sleep, one arm dangling off the edge, his hair now sweaty and matted against his forehead, a soft flush on his cheeks, and Daisuke crouched beside him and poked him in the cheek over and over until a soft moan rumbled in his throat. "Come on, Ichijouji," Daisuke goaded. "Time to wake up. You can go back to bed after you eat something."

" _Eat_?"

Daisuke cast a glance over his shoulder.

V-mon had come downstairs, and his stomach growls practically echoed off the walls.

He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I'll get you some food too once we get the sickie up." Daisuke turned back to Ken, who still hadn't managed to open his eyes. "Wake up, Ken…"

"Ken-chan," Wormmon said, leaping from Daisuke's shoulder to his partner's chest. "Ken-chan, you need to eat something." The poor caterpillar sounded so worried.

Ken's breath required more effort after that, and finally, finally, he blinked his eyes open and struggled to sit up. "What time is it?" he asked after Daisuke helped prop him up, Wormmon curling up in his lap like a cat. His voice was groggy and raw, and his eyes were glassy.

"After nine," Daisuke said. "Stay up, and I'll bring you some food."

He retreated back into the kitchen, where V-mon was waiting far more patiently than he thought possible. With everything prepped, it didn't take much effort to throw together a bowl of miso soup, and while the water boiled, he grabbed some food for V-mon as well.

Ken looked ready to fall asleep again by the time he brought the food over, but a few prods and the bowl of miso promptly brought him back to life.

Daisuke slid onto the couch beside him, and Ken leaned into him as he took slow spoonfuls of the soup, Wormmon cozying up to his other side protectively. It took him a while to finish, and when he did Daisuke took the dishes to the kitchen to rinse before coming back to help Ken to his feet and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You're pretty out of it," he said, hooking his arm around Ken's ribs. "Good thing there's no school tomorrow, huh?"

"I suppose," Ken said, laying his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "You're not going to let me do anything tomorrow, are you?"

The bedroom was dark, but Ken liked it that way. He also liked the way Daisuke helped him undress—carefully, tenderly, reverently. Being sick meant he was more delicate than usual, but Daisuke treated him like he was something precious and perfect and wonderful, and Ken closed his eyes to enjoy the rough hands sliding over his body as his clothes were slowly removed.

"Tomorrow you rest," Daisuke murmured, then pressed a trail of kisses along his bare neck and shoulder. "If you want to be able to teach on Monday, you have to take the time to heal now."

Ken nodded and allowed Daisuke to lead him to the bed.

Once he was tucked in, all cozy under the covers, Daisuke laid a kiss on his forehead and said, "I'm just going to clean up downstairs and make sure V-mon and Wormmon don't need anything. I'll be back soon."

It didn't take long to wash the dishes and check on the Digimon, sated and cuddling together on the couch, and only fifteen minutes later, Daisuke stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the sheets to join his sleeping boyfriend. Ken barely registered the bed moving, but when Daisuke curled around him and wrapped him in his arms, he burrowed into the embrace.

*

In the morning, Daisuke woke early to the sound of Ken blowing his nose. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and desperately trying to get all the snot out, but it was never-ending.

Daisuke pushed up and scooted closer to rub his back. "How you feeling?" he asked, fingers kneading circles around the ridges of his spine, lips planting kisses at the base of his neck just below the silky locks of hair.

But Ken buried his face in his hand. "Can't breathe."

Daisuke paused, lips pressed to the crest of his spine. "Through your nose, I hope you mean."

"Of course through my nose," Ken snapped, irritation rearing its head.

Unfazed, Daisuke continued his trail of open-mouthed kisses along the tense line of his shoulders. "Hmm…" His other hand wrapped around Ken's waist to explore the naked skin of his chest and stomach. "It's a good thing you have a mouth too, then."

Ken scoffed. "I can wipe snot on you."

"I can put terrible ideas into the minds of your top students," Daisuke said, entirely nonchalant. His tongue darted out to taste the sweat along his shoulder blade. "So I'm pretty sure I'm the one with more power here."

A low growl rumbled in Ken's throat. "Did I ever tell you some of the answers I got on that exam?"

"Hmm?"

"One of them—and I bet you can guess which one—answered a question with 'hire a samurai.'"

Daisuke pressed his forehead to his spine and released a breathless chuckle. "You gave Noguchi full marks for that, though, right? Because he definitely deserves them."

"You're an ass."

He placed another kiss on his shoulder, then another and another. "You like my ass."

Finally, Ken heaved a sigh and nudged him away. "Need the toilet." But the moment he rose, his entire body stiffened, and he struggled to clear his eyes.

Daisuke scooted closer to the edge and laid a hand on his hip. "You okay? Need help?"

Ken shook his head, finally getting his bearings. "Just lightheaded. Didn't expect it."

"You're probably dehydrated."

While Ken went to the bathroom, slowly but insisting on doing it alone, Daisuke went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of aloe drink from the fridge. Ken was just finishing up when he came back, and despite his protests, Daisuke led him by the elbow back to bed.

Ken sat down and drank nearly half the bottle before setting it on the nightstand, and they curled up together under the covers, Daisuke running a hand up and down his arm to warm him up again. A shiver pulsed through Ken's body, and he pushed closer.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Daisuke's warmth penetrated the cold that had set in during his jaunt to the bathroom. "Mmm…" He burrowed his face into Daisuke's chest. "When do you head to the ramen cart?"

"I'm not leaving," Daisuke said, firm, resolute, no room for argument. "I texted Matsui-kun last night, and he said he could work it."

Ken shifted but kept his head tucked down in the blankets. "And if he couldn't?"

Daisuke gave a half-shrug. "We'd be closed today. It's certainly not the end of the world."

Ken made a disapproving grunt, but he didn't move.

"I'm not leaving," he said again. "You're sick, and I'm taking care of you. No arguments."

"You're nursing me back to health?"

Daisuke grinned. "Of course I am. Nurse Daisuke at your service."

He released a breathless laugh. "Baka."

A small glow lit up the room as Daisuke checked his messages, but he quickly turned off the screen and returned the device to his nightstand. "God back to sleep, beautiful," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Ken's temple. "After you get some more sleep, we can play video games or something. A lazy day sounds pretty nice, don't you think?"

Ken let out a happy sigh. "Sounds lovely."

"So," he said, tucking loose strands of hair behind Ken's ear, "who do I blame for getting you sick?"

"Hmm." Ken's jaw tightened. "It's just a cold. They're transmitted quite easily. Tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah, but at least let me blame someone." He trailed his hand down Ken's side till he reached the elastic hem of his tight, green boxer-briefs. "Or thank them. Because I am very okay staying in bed with you all day. Especially if I can convince you not to put anything else on." He slipped his fingers under the hem and squeezed his tight ass. "Hmm, if you want to take these off, though, I definitely wouldn't complain."

Ken chuckled. "I thought I needed to rest."

"Who do you think I am?" Daisuke held back a laugh. "I don't mind doing all the work."

*

But even with Daisuke taking care of him—keeping him fed and hydrated and keeping him in bed or on the couch to rest—the next day was not better. Ken was forced to call in to the school, as he could hardly stand without suffering a debilitating bout of dizziness.

And he was absolutely miserable because of it.

Not that Daisuke would let him wallow. He dragged Ken down to the living room, where they curled up on the couch and watched some of Ken's favorite films in a tangle of limbs and hair and sweat. A hoard of used tissues lay in a pile on the living room table.

Early that morning, Ken felt a little better, though he'd had a mild fever the previous night, and by eleven thirty, his temperature had reached 38.5 degrees again, and Daisuke kept bringing him more water and miso and ramen to keep him fed and hydrated—

Until around one o'clock when Ken shifted in their cocoon of blankets to look him in the eye and said, "When are you going to work?"

Daisuke laughed and pushed some stringy strands of black hair out of his eyes. "I told you yesterday. Matsui-kun can handle it." He placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not leaving. I stay here with you."

Ken mustered a smile, then dropped his forehead on Daisuke's shoulder. "You should be there, though."

"And leave you alone?" He scoffed. "Not a chance."

"I could manage," Ken tried to insist in a quiet voice.

Daisuke's lips pressed softly to his crown. "Wouldn't want you to. I like taking care of you." He released a puff of hot breath in amusement. "You're cute like this."

Ken poked him under the blankets. "I see, you like me weak and helpless."

"No." He laughed. "Well, maybe a little. But to be fair, I like you all the time. Weak and helpless, strong and independent, sad, happy, angry…horny…" He hummed in approval. "I like you no matter what."

With an amused huff, Ken lifted his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "So that's how it is. I'm sick, and you want to have your way with me."

Daisuke dragged him into a kiss, short-lived though it was. "I mean, I wouldn't argue, but it's hardly my number one goal right now. I just don't often get the chance to hold you in my arms this much without taking your clothes off."

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"Hmm…" Ken straightened up to cover his mouth in a languorous kiss. "I do rather love you, you know." He leaned close so they were cheek to cheek and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. "Thank you for taking care of me, Daisuke." A soft chuckle fell from his lips. " _Nurse_ Daisuke."

"At your service," Daisuke added. "Always."

Then, Ken sighed. "You know you're going to get sick now, right? You've been encased in my germs for a couple days now."

He shrugs. "I'll be fine."

*

That evening, Ken's fever had faded again, and in the morning, all traces of it and his lightheadedness had passed. He was still congested and a little tired, but he was well enough to go back to his students and teach, which pleased him quite a bit.

Without Ken to take care of, Daisuke and V-mon went back to the ramen cart at the park near the private high school and went about their normal work day, bouncing around and serving customers with a happy grin.

But by the time they were all home for dinner, Daisuke had developed a sore throat.


End file.
